Open Your Heart, So We Could Take Advantage of Your Benefits
Episode of Red Life. Plot We start off in China during the Tang Dynasty, the earliest known year for the creation of fireworks. The area is under siege by demons and after the launch of the fireworks, the demons are scared away. This occurs for other time periods, with each being focused on some form of fireworks or explosives. We then go to the present day, with Trina and her friends driving home from Florida with fireworks. The girls talk about how they're going to have the best fireworks show in all of Peaceville, and how it'll be made possible with further contributions from the adults. Upon getting home, the girls hide the fireworks in the shed and promptly collapse from exhaustion. Meanwhile, we see Trager, Ruben, Estus, Grand and Jaceon gathering food for the show. After they leave, they notice the cashiers are leaving the store and are being replaced by illegals, but they don't go deeper into it due to Trager getting distracted by someone keying his car. It then goes to town hall, where Mayor Mellow is discussing an ongoing rivalry between them and Prosperine, regarding their fireworks show. Mellow suggests that everyone combine their fireworks into a major show, but before the motion passes, a petition is brought to him, regarding the banning of all fireworks in the city. He attempts to dispute it, but is overthrown due to increased support for an incompetent candidate who wants to make everything free. We return to Trina, who is awoken after she receives a call. Her boss at the drive in tells her to come in, but she refuses since she has off and is promptly replaced by an illegal. Things get worse when news of the fireworks ban is heard via the new mayor, traveling across Peaceville. The girls are upset over this and attempt to protest the ban before getting stopped by a pair of police officers, who're searching around Banstrom for fireworks. They are unable to trace Trina's fireworks due to the search hound they're using getting a cold. Meanwhile, Kate Persky and Allie Day are taking a walk, where they come across an illegal. They give him a little American flag before continuing on their way. The illegal follows them home, becomes feral and attacks them. Their shrill screams are heard by Trina and co. who go to investigate. They defeat the illegal and take Kate and Allie to their house. A similar incident occurs with Lee, who orders a red, white and blue ice for an illegal and gets attacked just the same. As time goes on, more illegals arrive and more people get attacked, to the point that they go to the new mayor. After Estus throws a rock at the mayor out of anger, we see that it's just a robot. The blame is placed on Corey and his friends, and Corey admits it's true as he wanted fireworks banned so he could get them easily for one of his shows. After harsh berating from everyone else, Corey and his friends band together with Trina and her friends to stop the illegals. The illegals begin destroying the town and the folk begin fighting them. Soon, the illegals merge together into a giant monster, making things more complicated. The fight goes on until Kate and Allie are flung into a boombox that plays a song that stalls the giant illegal, allowing the main residents to take cover. Estus tells everyone an ancient legend that traces back to the Tang Dynasty, shown earlier in the episode, revealing that fireworks are the only way to stop the illegals. Everyone is concerned due to the fireworks getting banned and confiscated, but Trina reveals that she still has her stash in the shed. Trina, her friends, Corey and his friends go back to the house to retrieve it. They get the fireworks and launch all of them at once, scaring the illegal off. Everyone celebrates their victory, but come the next day, we see in a news report that Corey took all the credit. Mina tries to reassure Trina to not think too much about it since it's on a no-longer trustworthy paper. We go to Corey who brags about his "victory", where he shoots down the girls, claiming that they hold him back from showing off his talents. Trina, Mina, Alison, Colleen, Jean, Emory, Laney, Kate and Allie overhear this and chase him down. Kon and Kin sit it out since they didn't support Corey in his plan to begin with, and they decide to go eat whatever food was left over from the party. During the credits, we see a low-angle shot of the neighborhood, building up the return of the illegal, but it doesn't appear. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Linda Cardellini: Jean * Jackie Buscarino: Emory * Amber Hood: Allie * Robbie Rist: Corey * Jessica DiCicco: Laney, Kate * Troy Metcalf: Kon * Eric Bauza: Kin * Greg Cipes: Nick Mallory * Elliot Gould: Trager * Michael Richards: Ruben * Dave Willis: Estus * Teddy Lane Jr.: Grand * Cedric Yarborough: Jaceon * Penny Marshall: Lee * Dave Wittenberg: Mayor Mellow Trivia * The part where Trina and Jean talk about Florida's shape resembling that of a penis was cut out after the episode first aired. * The episode seems to take inspiration from the mythos of the Chinese New Year, where fireworks are used to scare away demons. * In one scene, Heavy by Linkin Park was used to sedate the creature. Re-airings of the episode since July 20th, 2017 removed the song. This was done out of respect to Chester Bennington. Future airings use Doris by Suicide Silence instead.